One plus One equals to Eleven!
by ellySakura
Summary: "Hiro-chan, this is your daddy!" she exclaimed happily./"A boy? Finally?" he asked, eyes widened./Sakura giggled and nodded. "Yeah, finally." /Sasusaku and OC.
1. Chapter 1 The new member

**I suddenly got this evil idea of making Sasuke's life miserable yet happy with a LOT of daughters. How is he going to handle them? **

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- The New Member**

The pink-haired woman cooed the tiny baby in her arms. The baby stirred in his sleep before opening his big, round onyx eyes that matched his father's. His mother giggled delightfully when her baby stared at her innocently. She bent lower to peck on the baby's smooth cheek.

"Sakura."

She turned towards the owner of the deep voice. Her beloved husband. She gave him the most beautiful smile that she deserved only for him. His worried face turned softer when he saw his beautiful wife. He smiled back and approached her.

"Sasuke-kun." She called.

He kissed her lips softly. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She turned to her baby again. "Hiro-chan, this is your daddy!" she exclaimed happily.

"A boy? Finally?" he asked, eyes widened.

Sakura giggled and nodded. "Yeah, finally."

Sasuke gave a small smile. "He's so beautiful." He whispered, admiring the creation they made.

Suddenly, the ward's door burst opened and revealed a group of raven and pink-haired girls.

"MOMMY!" they shouted in unison.

"Here come your sisters, Hiro-chan." She giggled again while Sasuke sighed.

"Girls, behave." Sasuke warned.

However, the girls were too thrilled when they heard that they finally had a baby brother. The ten Uchiha princesses gathered around their mother's bed.

Yes. _Ten. Girls._

"Mom, can I hold him?" the first daughter, Mineko. 15 years old.

"Mom, what is his name?" the second daughter, Setsura. 14 years old.

"Mom, is he going to cry?" the third daughter, Katsumi. 13 years old.

"Mommy, can we play with him?" their first twin daughters, Miwako and Midori. 12 years old.

"Mommy, can we call him Neko-chan?" their second twin daughters, Tsubaki and Tsubame. 10 years old.

"Mommy, can he eat ice cream with me?" the eighth daughter, Shiori. 8 years old.

"Mommy, can I kiss baby brother?" the ninth daughter, Minami. 7 years old.

"Mommy, hug me!" The tenth daughter, Shizuku. 6 years old.

Sasuke twitched. Why did he _make_ ten girls before he managed to get one boy? And they're ignoring him! His daughters are ignoring him!

Sakura smiled, sensing her husband's uneasiness. She took a deep breath before answering their questions, one by one.

"Yes, Mineko. You can hold him. Here you go." She handed the baby to Mineko. "Setsura, his name is Hiro. Don't worry, Katsumi. He won't cry unless he's hungry. Miwako, Midori, of course you can play with him. But only when he gets bigger. Tsubaki, Tsubame, call him Hiro-chan. He's not a cat. Shiori, he can't eat ice cream yet, honey. Minami, sure. You may kiss him but please be gentle. Shizuku, come here baby. Mommy misses you too!"

Shizuku giggled and ran towards Sakura. Sasuke helped her to climb the bed and let his youngest daughter hugged his wife. Being pampered for six years and suddenly got a baby brother might be a little confusing for her. She had been asking about the baby in Sakura's belly during her pregnancy and Sakura could sense that she might be a little jealous and uncomfortable for the lack of attention that she might gave her soon.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Thank you." he whispered softly.

Sakura smiled and leaned comfortably into his chest. "My pleasure, Sasuke-kun."

"Mom! He's gonna cry!" Mineko panicked suddenly.

Sakura let go of Shizuku and took the newborn baby into her arms again. The baby started whimpering and opened his mouth to start crying.

"There… there… don't cry, Hiro-chan." She said softly, holding the baby tight to her chest.

The baby calmed down. He yawned and started to get sleepy again. The girls squealed when they saw this, saying something about how cute he looked just now.

Sakura gave the baby to Sasuke. After handling ten babies, not to mention _all_ of them were girls before, he expertly carried the tiny in one arm while his other hand raised to touch the baby's curling fist. He smiled softly when the baby wrapped his tiny fingers around his finger.

"Uchiha Hiro. He's going to bring honors and happiness to our family." He declared softly.

Sakura nodded. Deep inside, she knew that Sasuke was so happy to finally have a son to be proud of someday.

Their parenthood continued with another tiny blessing in their family.

-To be continued-

* * *

**Yay! Sasuke is happy to FINALLY have a son! **

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy's Day Off

**I don't own Naruto! I just own the kids :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - Daddy's Day Off**

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw his wife was still sleeping beside him. He took a deep breath and let it go before smiling. She must be tired after having to handle all the girls and their new baby boy. He moved a few strands of her pink locks gently, not wanting to wake her up. Even after 16 years of marriage, he still found himself admiring her beautiful features each time he woke up next to her. He caressed her silky smooth fair cheek. She stirred a bit in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes. She blinked once and smiled at him. Sasuke's heart skipped a bit when she did that.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She whispered softly, her beautiful emerald eyes staring deep into his onyx orbs.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

She pouted. "Hmm…?" she insisted, wanting a proper reply.

Sasuke blushed faintly. "O-ohayo…" he muttered quietly.

She smiled again and pecked him on his lips. "That's more like it." She giggled when he grunted. She sat up and stretched herself. Sasuke sat up and tackled Sakura onto the bed again, making both of them fall on the bed. Sakura was startled by this. She tried to get up again but Sasuke was wrapping a strong arm around her waist to prevent her from waking up.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Stay a little while will you?" he murmured with his face against her hair, voice sounded very irritated.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "I need to go and check on Hiro-chan. The girls need their breakfast. They have classes today and I have a lot of chores to do. Shizuku might be up already and she might bother Hiro-chan because she's extremely fond of him. Then I have to go to the hospital." And the list of things-to-do-for-today continued.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before removing his hand from her. He rolled to his other side, his back facing Sakura. Sakura tried to hold in her giggles, knowing that he was sulking. He had a day off today after coming home from an ANBU mission yesterday. However, she has to go to the hospital today. Her shift will end late today, and Sasuke hates it when he had to stay at home all day looking after the house and their children all by himself. She felt sorry for him, but she couldn't help it.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called sweetly.

"Hn." He replied dryly.

"Sasuke-kunnnn…" she called again, this time she sounded guilty.

"What?" he asked, still not turning towards her.

"Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not."

"Oh, yes you are."

"…."

"I promise I'll make up for it tonight, okay?" she whispered seductively behind him.

"Hmph. You'll just get home tired and going straight to bed." He murmured.

"No, I won't! I still need to look at the girls and I'm gonna miss Hiro-chan so much while I'm at work because he's just so adorable-"

"You just care about the children." He murmured again.

Sakura blinked. She sighed again. "I need to get ready now. You're coming?" she had already risen from their bed.

"Hn." He was still hiding his face from her view. This time, against his pillow.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please stop sulking, Sasuke-kun. You were the one who made those kids -"

"I'm not sulking!"

* * *

"Ohayo, tou-san." Setsura greeted happily when Sasuke entered the kitchen. When she saw Sasuke's sour face, she dropped her smile. "Oh my, what's wrong tou-san? You looked unhappy."

Sasuke sat at his usual place, at the end of the rectangular table. Setsura proceeded to serve him a cup of green tea when she didn't get any answer. Then, she went to the sink to clean the dishes.

"Kaa-san sure seemed quite busy these days. She left in a rush just now. Mineko nee-chan has B-rank mission today and Katsumi-chan will come home today from her C-rank mission. Miwako-chan and Midori-chan will be graduating next week from the academy. Tsubaki-chan and Tsubame-chan had gone to the academy early today that I don't even have the chance to give them their bento. So, I gave the bento to Shiori-chan. I hope she would give them the bento. I'm afraid she'll just eat all of them. Mou, Shiori-chan is really mischievous sometimes. Ah! Minami-chan and Shizuku-chan had just finished their breakfast just now. Speaking of them, where did they go…?" she made a thinking pose.

She closed her eyes, trying to search for Minami's and Shizuku's chakra. Sasuke watched her all the time. Setsura looked definitely like Sakura, but a younger and gentler version. She has Sakura's bright emerald eyes and pink locks. She always smiles and very polite. Sasuke could see his mother, Mikoto's kindness in her. Between all of his daughters, Setsura has the best chakra control and she's good in Genjutsu.

He saw her eyes opened a while later and she turned towards him. Smiling, she said,

"They're at Hiro-chan's room."

As if on cue, they could hear Hiro crying and wailing from his room.

Sasuke's head shot up instantly. Quickly, he rushed to the baby's room and saw Minami and Shizuku trying to take him out of his crib. When they noticed Sasuke's presence, they quickly put him back inside his crib.

"What are you two trying to do to your little brother?" he asked.

Minami averted her eyes away from her father. "Umm… well… we just wanted to play with him. All he did was just sleep all day. We want to play with him too, not only the two of us."

Sasuke sighed. "For goodness sake, your little brother is just three months old. At least let him learns how to walk or crawl first before you can play with him."

"When is he going to walk, tou-chan?" Shizuku asked innocently.

"Maybe… when he's reaching one year old. No, maybe earlier than that." he said, not really unsure himself.

"How long is one year, tou-chan?" Shizuku asked again curiously.

"365 days."

"That's lots of days! Hiro-chan… come and run with me quickly." She said, clearly disappointed.

"Tou-chan, teach us new tricks today!" Minami beamed suddenly.

Sasuke stared at his two youngest daughters. Minami is always curious and loves to learn new things. She learned everything quickly. She has black hair and dark green eyes. Shizuku looked just like her, but Shizuku has brighter green eyes.

Shizuku is way more curious than her other siblings. She kept asking about random things. She was still learning with weapons, and she was doing very well. She has Sakura's brute strength, and she still doesn't know how to control it. That's was why Sasuke and Sakura was afraid to let Shizuku playing alone with Hiro. She might hurt the poor baby without even realizing it.

He picked Hiro from the crib and rocked him gently. Soon, the baby started to stop crying and stared at his father with his big onyx eyes. Sasuke stared back blankly, unsure on how to react. Then, Hiro giggled happily and waved his hands in the air while making cute baby noises.

"Ahaha! Hiro-chan wants to play with you, tou-chan!" Shizuku exclaimed happily.

Sasuke couldn't help but smiled a little at his son. He held him high in the air and it made the baby laughed happily.

"Tou-chan! I said I want to learn new tricks today!" Minami demanded.

"Not today, Minami. I need to take care of Hiro today since your mother is not home today." He said with a frown.

Minami whined disappointedly. "Setsu nee-chan is home! She can look after Hiro-chan!"

Sasuke sighed. Minami is really persistent, just like her mother.

"Setsura has to finish the house chores. It would be good if you go and help her than whining here." He turned to face Hiro in front of him. "Right, Hiro? Your sister is sooo lazy." He said nonchalantly.

Minami blushed at this statement. "I'm not lazy! Mou! Fine! I'll help her! Let's go, Shizuku!" she said and stomped her way out of the room, dragging poor Shizuku along with her.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly. He brought Hiro closer to his face and kissed his tiny nose. "You need to grow up faster and let me train you quickly, Hiro."

Hiro giggled and took a grasp of Sasuke's bangs into both of his tiny fists. Sasuke could swear that he saw his little son smirked. Before he could say anything, Hiro had pulled his hair hard, so hard that he shouted in pain.

"Ouucchhhh! Hiro! Let me go!" he struggled to escape from Hiro's death grip.

Hiro was startled when Sasuke shouted at him and he loosened his grip. He stared at his father, unsure whether to cry or to laugh.

"Damn it, Sakura. Another child with her monstrous strength." He repositioned Hiro in his arms hugged him. "But… it's gonna be useful later, right?" he smirked.

Hiro smiled back and made gurgling sounds. Sasuke chuckled and let him held his fingers. The curious little baby brought Sasuke's finger into his mouth and started sucking it.

"No, Hiro. Don't do that. It's not healthy." He pulled his finger out of Hiro's mouth gently. "You're hungry, little guy? Wait here." He put him back in his crib.

Setsura walked into the room to take Hiro's used clothes to wash. She smiled at the scene she saw before. Her father used to be quiet and stern at all times, but he would loosen himself around his children. She helped him making Hiro's milk before leaving Sasuke to feed him and put him to sleep.

"Minami-chan, Shizuku-chan, can you help me with the laundry after this?" Setsura asked.

"Sure!" both of them replied.

* * *

Please review! :D


End file.
